onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Illusionista Pirates
=History= The illusionista pirates were founded in the NorthSide Blue when their captain, Harietta/Yorke/Marienna escaped from prison with a few trusted inmates. Because of their notoriety, Harietta saw that they couldn't remain as they were. Using her special skills in acting and disguise, she taught the crew how to disguise themselves, using Luciana's skills to make new clothes, and Touratari's expertise to create new faces. Originally, they were five: Harietta, Luciana, Shin, Touratari, and Tara. Immediately, Tara demanded they rescue her sister, Taita, being kept in a separate prison many leagues away. After aquiring Taita, they realised how lucky they'd been to find Taita at all, that journey alone taking them to several islands first, where they picked up Miku and Peli. So began the search for a navigator, meanwhile desperately trying to avoid notice from the Marines as they wandered aimlessly. They found Seranada while resting on an overgrown island that successfully hid their ship. They were ambushed by the fiesty Navigator, but Miku managed to throw her off-balance enough for Tara and Taita to detain her. When she figured out the pirates weren't trying to kill her, she relaxed, dropping her throwing-knives and begging passage to her home. The Illusionista pirates reluctantly agreed, following her flawless directions to a city at war. Distraught to find her family dead and their murderers gone, Seranada joined the Illusionista pirates for revenge. Meanwhile, they picked up a prestige acting troupe seeking refuge from persecution by the new government of Seranada's home island. It wasn't long before they made their way to the Grand Line, seeking adventure. They picked up Hera in a land of towering obelisks, Fira at a winter island, followed by Dana and Kila on an island that had all but hunted the wildlife to extinction, Iliana at a beach resort, with Jaid, the hermit, in an almost impossible-to-reach cave in a high cliff overlooking the hotels and beaches. Mona joined next; she was one of the hardest to convince. She was a travelling bard, and after a few days aboard the Illusionista, wanted to leave, drifting aimlessly over the Grand Line, recording in song everyone she met. Finally, Harietta managed to make her doubts waver, Touratari then seizing the opportunity to charm her into joining. Finally, Greg was taken in, stranded in a small boat, abandoned by his crew in the Florian Triangle and scared out of his wits by what they could only surmise was a Sea King, though he denied this. To read more about Harietta's past, see Captain Harietta =Crew= The illusionista pirates are 23 in number: *Harietta, Captain *Tara, First Mate, Acrobat (Taita's twin) *Taita, Second Mate, Acrobat (Tara's twin) *Fira, Quartermaster *Seranada, Navigator *Luciana, Seamstress *Jana, Second Seamstress *Touratari, Makeup Artist *Peli, Hair Stylist *Iliana, Scout, Thief *Miku, Weapons Specialist *Hera, Dana, Kila, Carpenters *Bida, Nina, Julia, Karin, Lire, Actresses *Mona, Jaid, Shin, Musicians *Greg, cabin-boy Titles (Marienna's crew have no bounties) *"Illusionist" Harietta / "Shadow-eyes" Yorke *"Devil Dance Twins" Tara and Taita / "Steel Hand" Barry , "Shadow Leg" Victor *"Banshee" Fira / "Mourning" Duveaux *Seranada "The Fuse" *"Hedgehog" Luciana / "Demon rope" Renard *"Sticky" Peli / "Garbage" Tora *"Shadow-thief" Iliana *"Gun-finger" Miku / Jonas "The Clock" *Nina "The Gambler" *"Crying" Julia / "Reptile" Margaret *"Carnival Mask" Karin *"Nightengale" Mona / Orpheus "The Raven" *(Jaid has no bounty) / "Durges" Roberts *Shin "The Historian" Devil Fruits *Fira: Saru Saru Fruit Model: Howler Monkey *Peli: (Paramecia) Sticky Sticky Fruit *Julia: Wana Wana no Mi: Model: Crocodile *Mona: Tori Tori no Mi: Model: Mockingbird Category:Pirate Crew